Pictures of a Secret
by Lennon Drop
Summary: A series of oneshots about Josef's other secret. Now COMPLETE.
1. Looking Back

**Disclaimer: **Anything recognizable is owned by whoever owns Moonlight; anything else is mine.

This is, as far as I know, the first fic of its kind. So please read on and enjoy. ALL constructive criticism is welcome. )

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

"If he doesn't agree the first time, break his headlights or something. Yes, I mean it!" Josef Kostan slammed the phone angrily down.

He started to push the button to call his secretary, but stopped. He picked up one of the pictures on his desk and stared at it for a moment.

The picture had been taken on December 8th, 1985. Among other things December 8th, 1985, was the five year anniversary of John Lennon's death, freezing cold, and what would have been Josef's grandmother's five hundred and forty-fifth birthday; if she had lived. But most importantly that cold December day was the day that Josef's life had changed forever.

Josef's eyes roved over the details of the picture. He was standing in front of his apartment in New York smiling (an act almost never observed there). In his arms there was a small bundle of cloth with a little pink face attached. Josef smiled, December 8th was now his favorite day of the year. Better than Christmas, Easter, and the Fourth of July all wrapped up into one.

December 8th, 1985, was his daughter's birthday.

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

_**December 8**__**th**__**, 1985: New York City**_

_"Martha," Josef yelled to his caretaker, "what are you doing?"_

_"Just checking on Sarah, Mr. Fitzgerald; I'll be with you in a moment."_

_Josef, then Charles Fitzgerald, grumbled something about women being unreliable. A few moments later Martha bustled into the room, the scent of cinnamon following her._

_"Miss Sarah is settled into place; what did you need?" the homey woman asked, smiling kindly at her employer. "That's right! You'll need your hat, coat, and scarf!" Martha bustled around, picking up all of Josef's cold weather clothing. "Here you are! Now stay warm," she smiled and waved him off._

_Once outside how cold it really was hit Josef. Vampires normally weren't bothered by the cold, but even Josef could feel the cruel bite in the air. _

_It was when he was walking past a stack of garbage bags that he heard the noise. It sounded like a kitten mewing for its mother. He paid no attention to it at first, walking on. But then he heard another noise. A tiny heartbeat__ reached his ears; the sound softened his hard heart._

_Josef turned on his heel and started to dig through the pile of garbage, in the process getting quite strange looks from passersby. After a few moments of this digging he found a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. He picked it up and __unwrapped__ it. Josef was greeted with screams of a newborn child that had been wrapped in the blanket._

_He gasped, pausing for only a moment, before running at top speed back to his apartment._

_"MARTHA!" He yelled when he got indoors. "Martha, where the__- __" He__ stopped himself. "Where are you?"_

_Martha ran in, panting for breath. "I was just up__- __LORD HAVE MERCY! It's a child, where did you find it?"_

_Josef took his scarf off and wrapped it around the still screaming infant__, glaring at Martha. "I found _her _in the garbage. And if I ever find whatever b__-__," Martha glared at him; he sighed deeply. "Evil people who left her there I will, so help me, rip them apart with my bare hands."_

_Martha looked rather shocked. "I've never seen you this mad, sir."_

_A low growl rumbled in Josef's chest. "I haven't felt this mad since…. Since Sarah went into a coma. And I don't want her to die." A tear slid down his cheek. "Martha, can you go to the store and get some formula for her. I'll stay here with her."_

_Martha nodded, knowing her employer needed some time to himself._

_He heard Martha walked out the door through the baby's screams. He held her close but she still didn't stop screaming. Then it hit him: music!_

_Still holding the baby, Josef walked over to his record player and started it up. _All You Need Is Love _started to play._

_The baby stopped crying after the few bars of the song. Josef sat down with her and rocked her softly to sleep._

_Martha came back to the New York apartment an hour or so later to find Josef sitting quietly on the couch rocking the baby__ to the beat of _All You Need Is Love_. Her kindly features crinkled into a smile, Josef looked up and smiled for the first time in a long time._

_"Mr. Charles, I got her some formula." He remained silent and gestured that she should make some up for the baby. Martha came back into the room after a few moments with nice warm formula for the baby and gave it to Josef.__ He gently sat the baby up and proffered the formula. She drank greedily, gulping it down._

_After what seemed to be a very satisfying meal she fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Josef was smiling too, he was happy for the first time in a long time._

_"Mr. Charles, what are you going to name her?"_

_Josef looked up. "I don't know," he thought for a moment. "Wait, I do know. Her name is Zoe. __My Zoe."_

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

Josef pulled himself out of the memory. The picture was taken after Zoe had woken up again, and stopped crying.

He shook his head, smiled, and buzzed the secretary. "Tell my ten o'clock that I'm ready."

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

**Well… What do you think? Was it too corny? I have a hard time telling. The reason that he named her Zoe is because the authoress (aka ME) found out that Zoe means secret. If it was confusing with me calling Josef, Josef and Martha calling Josef, Charles, just tell me. As I said above: all constructive criticism is welcome!**

_xxthefreakishauthor_


	2. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: **I own naught but the shirt on my back.

So then, this is chapter two of Pictures of a Secret. I sincerely hope you like it!

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

Josef's ten o'clock had ended and he was looking at the pictures on his desk again. He remembered the first year with Zoe; it had been all nighters and lots of diapers.

He picked up the picture of Zoe on her first day of school. She was dressed in a sharp new uniform and looked extremely nervous and slightly ticked off. Josef remembered that day well.

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

_September 9__th__, 1991_

_"But, dad, I don't want to go," Zoe whined._

_Josef gave her a stern look. "You will go, and you _will_ have fun! I loved school when I was your age."_

_She glared at him, flipping her carrot colored hair back from her green eyes. "And when was that? Three hundred years ago?"_

_Josef gulped, he hadn't yet told Zoe about him being a vampire; and the truth of the statement caught him off guard. "No, it was not three hundred years ago," he growled slightly at her. "And I really think you'll like it."_

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

_Josef hurried into the principal's office__ thinking to himself. '_It's her first day of school, how could she possibly already be in trouble?'

_The secretary, who was doing her nails, waved Josef into the office where his miscreant daughter was sitting._

_"Mr.__ Fitzgerald, I called you here because of your daughter's __brazen lack of self-control."_

_Josef glared at Zoe, who was staring at her shoes. "What did she do?"_

_The principal, a __small bald man called Buttdorff – according to his nameplate; sighed and folded his hands. "You daughter, Zoe Fitzgerald, punched one of the other students in the eye. It was completely unprovoked and unnecessary!"_

_"It was provoked! He called me an upper-class twit," Zoe growled. "I should've done a lot more than just punch that little-," Josef glared at her and she stopped talking._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. B-Buttdorff, I assure you it won't happen again," he said; desperately trying to not laugh at the man's absurd name._

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

_Zoe and Josef were in the car riding home when he asked: "Why did you really punch that kid?"_

_Zoe turned slightly. "I told you: he called me and upper-class twit!"_

_"Are you sure that it was just _you _that he called names? Because I once beat a kid up in school; it was because he insulted my family."_

_She sighed. "He also said that you were a no good- a no good idiot who didn't know what he was doing."_

_"And where did this "kid" get this information."_

_"He said that his dad told him. I don't think I'd like his dad if I met him."_

_Josef smirked, '_That-a girl!' _He thought. "Well, we can't judge people until we meet them."_

_Zoe scowled. "I can!"_

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

Josef smiled at the memory, it was a good one. He glanced at the clock, it was ten-thirty.

He pressed the secretary's page button. "Mary, send in my next client."

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

Well that was an adventure! Hopefully I'll update soon! OH! My brother had a teacher that was named "Buttdorff." I kid you not. D

_xxthefreakishauthor_


	3. I'm a Vampire

**Disclaimer: **Me, own anything? HA! That's a joke.

Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm trying to update as much as possible. But it's not really working.

By the way: I have a Moonlight C2 and message board, if you want to check them out.

**Here begins our tale…**

"Thank you, Mr. Konstantine, that was very _enlightening_," the woman said as she left the room.

Josef kept a fake smile on his face until she left, then he buzzed his secretary. "Mary, if that woman ever comes here again tell security to throw her out. Oh; please burn her proposal."

"Yes, Mr. Konstantine."

Josef glanced at yet another picture on his desk. It had been Zoe's 13th birthday party. He sighed at the memory that went along with that night.

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

_"I'm a vampire."_

_Zoe looked across the kitchen table at him and laughed. __"Very funny, dad."_

_Josef sighed; at least she was taking it better than he had hoped. "I'm serious, Zoe."_

_When she looked up again from her homework he__ had let__ loose his fangs. She gasped. "Dad, what's happening?"_

_His eyes turned a milky white. "I told you Zoe. I'm a vampire." Josef hated himself for the look that she was now giving him. He'd been thinking about this moment all day, about her reaction. _

_Once Zoe had her jaw back in control she smiled. "I always knew there was something different about you."_

_He started. _'This is unexpected,'_ he thought._

_"The way that you never ate anything and how all of my babysitters would have 'conferences' with you. I knew something was out of the ordinary. I just never guessed that it was something like this."_

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

_"So you drink blood?"_

_"Yep, I do."_

_"And that's what all of my babysitters were for?"_

_"Yes, that was their real job. They just got tipped for babysitting you."_

_"Ahh, I see.__ So if you're a vampire, where did I come from?"_

_Josef gulped; another thing that he hadn't told Zoe was that she was adopted. "Well… I- uh- found you."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Found me?"_

_"Yes, when you were a baby. You were sitting on the side of the road in a trash bag and blanket."_

_Her eyes grew wide. "So, you don't know who my parents are?"_

_"No, I don't. I've tried to find them, but it didn't work. Maybe it's for the best, they did, after all, abandon you."_

_Zoe stared at her shoes for a moment then smiled up at Josef. "I don't care who they are. You're my dad. __Vampire or not."_

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

There was a knock on his office door and Josef looked up. "Come in."

Mick St. John entered and sat himself in a chair. "Josef, I've got news."

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

**Author's Note:** Well that's the end of another startling chapter. Please review. I'll give you an internet cookie!

_xxthefreakishauthor_


	4. Sweet Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Moonlight.

**Author's Note: **I now pen under the name "Lennon Drop." Sorry about the wait for new chapters, my Muse went bye-bye.

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

"I found out about Zoe's boy friend," Mick said, folding his hands. "His name is Malcom Tucker. He's a native New Yorker, like Zoe, and I think you've met him before."

Josef gave Mick a searching look. Mick smiled tightly. "Yes, Josef, he is one of us."

Josef growled. "Why? Why did that stupid girl _have _to choose one of us?"

"Well, she was raised by a few," Mick laughed. "You never know; he could actually be a decent 'person.'"

"None of our kind are decent," Mick raised an eyebrow. "Excepting you of course; now get out. I need some time to decide which manner of death this 'Malcom' has earned."

"Go easy on him, Josef. You have known his since he was teenager. And I mean that, he went to school with Zoe."

"When was he turned?"

"Last year on his twenty-first birthday."

Josef grimaced. "That's a bummer."

"Yah, I suppose so," Mick rose and walked to the door. "Like I said, go easy on him."

Josef grunted noncommittally and Mick walked from the room. Josef glanced at a picture of Zoe on her 16th birthday. What a day that had been…

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

_**December 8**__**th**__**, 2001**_

_"Happy birthday, Zoe!"_

_"Thanks, daddy; I love the car you got me. It's exactly the one I wanted." Zoe hugged her adoptive father and he smiled warmly. They were sitting on the hood of Zoe's '65 Mustang GT0._

_"Well, you are my little girl; and daddy's little girl always gets what she wants."_

_Zoe laughed and then glared at Josef. "Yah, right."_

_They were silent for a few moments that Josef spoke up. "So, have you found a boy friend yet?"_

_Zoe blushed. "No, dad, and I don't think anyone likes me either."_

_"What? A pretty girl like you? That's ridiculous; you should have boys falling all over you!"_

_"Thanks, dad, but that's not reality. Even if you think I'm pretty it doesn't mean that everyone else does. Although…" she trailed off leaving Josef hanging._

_"Although what?"_

_"I think this one guy has a crush on me," she blushed. "Do you remember the kid that I punched in first grade?" Josef nodded. "Well his name was, and is, Malcom. And would you believe it, he still goes to the same school as me."_

_"And he likes you?"_

_She smiled. "I think so. I'm not too sure; it _might _be him."_

_"What do you mean, 'might?'"_

_"Well, I got a birthday card today and it was from my 'secret admirer.' I think it was in his handwriting but I'm not sure."_

_"Ahh, so the guys at your school like to go with __the subtle approach."_

_"Yah, I guess."_

_"Well that's nice; tell me about this 'Malcom.'"_

_"He's very nice and…"_

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

The phone rang abruptly and pulled Josef out of nostalgia.

"Josef Konstantine here," he said into the phone.

_"Dad? This is Zoe!"_

"Zoe, I'm glad you called. Tell me about Malcom again."

He heard a sigh. _"Look, I know that you sent Uncle Mick to spy on us. And I explained all of this to you years ago!"_

"Fine; well I need to go."

Zoe sighed again. _"Fine, dad, I'll see you later."_

"Bye," Josef said stiffly. He hung up and sighed. Fatherhood was so complicated.

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

**Author's Note: **The End. Another chapter over and done with!

_Lennon Drop_


	5. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer: **I have never, and never will, owned Moonlight.

**Author's Note: **First, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Second, there are only going to be two more chapters after this one and there might be an epilogue. If you want I sequel, you'll have to ask. Thanks, _Lennon Drop_

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

Josef massaged his temples and thought for a moment. He wanted to call Zoe back very badly, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that he might be wrong. He sighed and looked at another picture on his desk. It was of Zoe on her graduation day. Unfortunately the colors of her school were purple and green and she had had to wear a horrible emerald green robe.

Josef smiled, she had hated that robe. He remembered that day well…

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

_June 2, 2003_

_Zoe smiled brightly for her graduation picture, even though the green robes were simply horrible. Everyone sat down and the announcer started calling names. "Ansell, Bethany," was the first. And when: "Fitzgerald, Zoe," was called there was a practical eruption of applause from the crowd. Uncle Mick had flown in from Los Angeles and a few of Zoe's friends that had moved away had come back to see her graduate. But the two people who clapped the longest and the hardest were her father and Malcolm. _

_Josef clapped because he was trying to be the "supportive father" type; and Malcolm clapped because he loved Zoe more than anything else in the world._

_She smiled at the announcer and started her senior speech. "The first thing that I remember about coming here is getting detention on the very first day of school," a ripple of laughter ran through the crowd. "I punched a small boy called Malcolm for calling me an upper-class twit; I guess he had been watching Monty Python without his parent's knowledge," Malcolm squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Another one of the things that I remember about this school is Principle Buttdorf," this time it was Josef squirming in his seat, he had no clue was Zoe was speaking about and it could get rather snippy. "He may have had a… _Interesting _name but he was one of the best principles in the entire city. God rest his soul," there was a moment of silence. "In conclusion, I would like to say that I have had a wonderful twelve years at this school and I would also like to thank the staff and teachers for putting up with me!" There was another thunderous round of applause and the announcer gave Zoe her diploma and she stepped down._

_After the ceremony was over Malcolm walked over to Zoe and gave her a kiss. Josef, slightly taken aback, started to go and break them apart when Mick touched his shoulder. "Let it be," Mick said. "They're young; let them have some fun."_

_Josef growled. "I don't want to raise the consequence of this 'fun,' Mick," he walked over to Zoe and Malcolm and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," Zoe's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates._

_Josef could almost hear her thinking: _'NO DAD!' _But he disregarded that and continued._

"_What intentions do you have for my daughter?" he asked Malcolm._

_Malcolm looked slightly confused. "I'd like to ask her to dinner at a little place in SoHo that I know about."_

_Josef raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"_

"_Café Amore, why?"_

_Zoe gave Josef a withering look. "Dad, it will be fine. I've been there a few times before, it's just a hole-in-the-wall coffee place. I promise."_

_Josef frowned. "Fine, call me when you're through, okay?"_

_Zoe smiled brightly. "Sure, dad, I'll see you at about five," she said and pulled Malcolm away from Josef before he could embarrass her further._

_Mick walked up and patted Josef on the shoulder. "They'll be fine, and, no, I won't follow them."_

_Josef sighed. "It just seems like she grew up so fast. I miss the little girl!"_

_Mick smiled grimly. "I know what you mean."_

**--------/-----/-----/--------**

Josef sighed and picked up the phone and started dialing.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **The next chapter isn't a memory, but an experience in the presence.


	6. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to finish this story today, but I may not.

There was a timid knock on Josef's office door.

"Come in," Josef called.

A very scared looking young man walked into the room. "Excuse me, sir; I'm here to ask you something."

Josef glanced up at the brown haired man. "What's your name, kid?"

"Malcolm Tucker, sir."

Josef sat up abruptly. "The same Malcolm Tucker that's dating my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you want, Malcolm?"

"I was wondering if I could- if I could-"

"Could, what?"

"I was wondering if I could marry Zoe."

It took all of Josef's self control to not vamp-out on Malcolm. "What makes you think that she would want to marry a vampire?"

Malcolm gulped. "I think it would be better if she told you that herself, sir"

Zoe walked into the room and smiled at Josef. "Hey, daddy!"

Josef smiled back at his daughter. "Hey, sweetie. Malcolm here says that you two want to get married."

"Yes, daddy, we do."

"Zoe, he's a vampire. He'll age and you won't."

Zoe licked her lips and swallowed uncomfortably. "About that dad… I was going to tell you this afternoon on the phone, but you seemed busy so I..."

Then Josef sniffed the air. He smelled Malcolm's unfamiliar scent and Zoe's… There was something different about Zoe's scent. He glared at Malcolm. "What did you do to my little girl?"

Malcolm looked more nervous than ever. "Nothing, sir; I swear!"

Josef growled at Malcolm but Zoe stopped any altercation. "Daddy, he didn't do this to me. It was my ex."

Josef looked slightly overwhelmed. "You had an ex?"

She smiled with her fangs. "Let's just say that I'm attracted to the wrong kind of man." Josef started to say something but she cut him off. "Luckily, Malcolm is the right kind of man, and a vampire to boot."

Josef looked at the woman he had raised from infanthood standing in front of him. She was graceful and slim and had bright green eyes. Her red hair was glistening in the light of the sunset. He sighed and tried to speak. "D-d-o you really love Malcolm?"

She smiled warmly at him, this time without fangs. "Yes, daddy, I do very much."

Malcolm smiled at Zoe and said to Josef: "My question, sir?"

Josef swallowed, knowing that this decision would determine his daughter's future happiness. "Malcolm, do you swear to keep my secret as well as you possibly can?"

"I do, sir."

Josef smiled. "Then go marry her, by all means!"

Zoe squealed in excitement. "DADDY! I never thought you'd say yes! Thank you so much!" She hugged him fiercely and then said to Malcolm: "Come on, we've got to plan the wedding!"

Malcolm beamed. "Thank you sir, I'll keep your secret."

With that they left happier than any people could ever be.

**Author's Note: **It's the wedding and then the epilogue then _Pictures of a Secret _is over!


	7. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**Author's Note: **This is the second to last chapter! I really hope you like it!

It was the day of the wedding and Mick, who was the best man, was desperately trying to keep Josef upright. He straightened Josef's tie and smiled at him. "Wow, this is a big day for, huh?"

Josef sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't think the bride is as nervous as all this. By the way, is it possible for vampires to faint?"

Mick laughed. "I don't think so!"

"That's good, because I think I'm going to!"

Malcolm walked past on his way to the altar and Mick stopped him. "Hey, Mal, could you please try to keep your future father-in-law upright?"

Malcolm stopped and pulled Josef upright. "Here you go, sir. Are you OK? Do you need some blood, or something?"

Josef smiled weakly. "Nope, go and stand at the altar. You too, Mick."

Mick frowned at Josef. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Josef growled at Mick, and Mick smiled. "I guess so!"

With that Mick and Malcolm walked towards the sanctuary. A few moments later a limo pulled up outside and Zoe stepped out with Beth behind her. Zoe saw her father and ran up to him. "Oh, daddy, I can't believe that I'm getting married!"

He smiled at her. "Neither can I," he then addressed Beth. "Thank you for making my little girl look wonderful, Beth."

Beth smiled at Josef. "You're welcome; and you better get inside, it sounds as if everyone is waiting for you." The first bars of the Wedding March began to play and Beth rushed into a side door.

Josef took Zoe's arm and they walked into the sanctuary and down the aisles of standing people. Zoe could see Beth and Mr. Buttdorf's son in the crowd among other people she had met over the years.

They made it up the aisle and the preacher began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Zoe Annabelle Fitzgerald and Malcolm Anthony Tucker in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned 

by true and abiding love. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace," everyone looked around but no one spoke up so the preacher continued. "Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

Josef gulped, then finding his voice, said, "I do." He then placed Zoe's hand on Malcolm's and they both smiled at him. As Josef walked back to his seat with the pastor's words ringing in his ears he contemplated what was going on. His little girl was a vampire. She was getting married to another vampire. He sighed and sat in his seat, it was all too much to process in one day.

"Do you, Malcolm Anthony Tucker, take Zoe Annabelle Fitzgerald to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Malcolm smiled at Zoe. "I do."

"Then do you, Zoe Annabelle Fitzgerald, take Malcolm Anthony Tucker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Zoe smiled back at Malcolm. "I do."

They exchanged the rings and the preacher charged the couple. "Zoe and Malcolm as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect."

They smiled at one another again and Josef realized that in a few moments his little girl would no longer be his little girl.

"I'll leave you with this," this preacher said. "It is a verse from Corinthians: 'Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude.  
Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them.' I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Malcolm kissed Zoe and the preacher said: "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm Tucker!" 

The entire congregation gave a standing ovation and Zoe and Malcolm were ushered out of the church and into the courtyard of the church. 

Zoe smiled and said. "Now to throw the bouquet!" She tossed the arrangement of white roses over her shoulder and Beth, who was standing next to Mick, caught it.

She looked rather surprised and Josef smiled and said, "Another wedding in our future?"

Beth blushed and Mick playfully punched Josef in the shoulder. 

They all waved and as the limo drove away Josef sighed deeply. Beth looked over at him and asked what was wrong.

"It's just that I'll miss her. I'll miss her laughter on a sunny day, her spirit, and the way that she would always smile at me and call me daddy."

Beth patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be back; and she'll always be your little girl."

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it; the epilogue is basically going to be a little blurb type look into the future.


	8. Epilogue: Three Years Later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight.

**Author's Note: **Ah, the end is nigh. I'll miss all of you reviewers and readers. I hope this is an interesting ending to _Pictures of a Secret_. Thanks, _Lennon Drop_

_**Epilogue: Three Years Later:**_

Josef bounced the baby girl on his knee and looked back on the past again. The baby girl giggled and Zoe walked into the room.

"I see you and Madison are getting along well, daddy."

Josef smiled. "It's a new experience being a grandfather; but I like it." Madison giggled again and Josef picked her up and flew her like an airplane.

Malcolm walked in and Madison, between giggles, called: "Daddy!"

Malcolm ran over to his adopted daughter and took her from Josef. "Hey, little girl, how are you doing today?"

She smiled. "Good!"

"Is grandpa flying you like a plane?" she nodded. "Is that fun?" Another nod.

Josef watched his daughter's family and smiled to himself. He thought of all the names he had been called over the years. Fitzgerald, Konstan, Konstantine, and a slew of others. Then he reflected that the best names in the world were father and grandfather. And now he was both.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **I have to have at least five reviews requesting a sequel if you want one. So review away!


End file.
